QUÉDATE A MI LADO
by asuna blanca
Summary: Por mas tiempo que pase, eres capaz de olvidar aquellos recuerdos que te marcaron?, suprimir tus sentimientos ante los recuerdos?. descubran lo que piensa y siente goku al volver después de largos años a su hogar solitario, donde su familia ya falleció y solo la vieja casa es prueba de que existieron.


Nota: esta historia tiene lugar muchos años después de DRAGON BALL GT.

_Dedicada a faiber castiblanco fuente de mi inspiración._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Dragón ball z y sus personajes son propiedad de**

**Akira toriyama**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Goku valiente guerrero,**

**Milk su musa inspiradora.**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**QUEDATE A MI LADO**

…

**..**

**.**

"Quédate a mi lado", recordó su susurro casi inaudible más en su conciencia aun resonaba sus palabras, recordó con nostalgia que lo dijo la primera noche de tantas que pasaron juntos, antes de que todo empezara, antes de que pelea tras pelea los separaran.

Ahora después de tantos años volvió de nuevo solo, esta vez ella no estaba esperándolo; la casa parecía vacía limpia y arreglada recientemente, el aroma en el ambiente era su fiel compañero pues por más tiempo que pasaba seguía ahí en su lugar, ocupando el puesto de ella.

Irónico, desear tanto volver y al estar ahí querer irse, dolor, buscar entre escombros la sombra de su ser que no estaría ahí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pisos estos pisos, ahora la casa que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar era martirio suyo y recuerdo de ella, ella quien lo esperaba y recibía con agrado, ella quien así pasaran los años seguía ahí para él, ella a quien lo amo con determinación desmedida, en la cual encontró paz, quien le dio un hogar, una familia, le dio su amor, amor puro y sincero sin pedir nada solo su compañía. Camino con paso lento hasta la mesa donde tantas veces compartieron y con el paso del tiempo compañía tuvieron, se sentó en la destartalada silla que traqueo como saludo, vio con anhelo la puerta aun sentía sus gritos en sus tímpanos, sentía ese miedo al verla enojada, aun lo recordaba, al igual que fue por esa puerta por donde entraron recién casados, sonrió al recordarla vestida de pulcro blanco centellante al sol, radiante de felicidad.

Cerro sus ojos intentando verla de nuevo más el recuerdo se desvanecía, se levantó con pesades, que daría por verla, el mundo entero y la vida si pudiera de nuevo, camino por el corredor con paredes desteñidas, ese por el cual pocas veces la llevo en brazos una de ellas la noche de su boda, sin fijarse en otra cosa entro al cuarto que fue suyo y de ella; su olor así como en toda la casa reinaba en él, lo saludaba con alegría, mirar de nuevo la inmensa habitación le recargaba el dolor, dolor con sabor a soledad… la cama grande y amplia se reía de él pasando ante sus ojos imágenes juntos, recordándole en especial su primera noche juntos.

Con torpes caricias, besos inocentes y pasión descontrolada hicieron el amor, extasiados por el novedoso sentimiento descubierto, trabajaron incasablemente toda la noche en busca de la perfección, al llegar el alba y el sueño con ella, ella busco abrigo en su pecho mientras el con cariño la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos sumiéndose en un sueño tranquilo; la oyó susurrar "quédate a mi lado" sonrió en medio de la inconciencia y sin pensarlo le prometió "siempre".

"Siempre" promesa vacía al igual que la cama, el cuarto, la casa y con dolor su corazón, sin pensarlo la cama termino hecha polvo, pero a pesar de ser fuente de recuerdo no se arrepintió todo perdía significado sin ella, decidido a salir de allí, deseando no haber venido azoto la puerta al salir, intento buscar con desespero un lugar donde desahogar su cólera, pensó en destruir la casa sin valor y dolor, más su corazón no lo permitió, giro sobre si encontrándose con el que había sido el cuarto de su segundo hijo, la cama revuelta y los juguetes se esparcían por doquier pero no fue el desorden lo que llamo su atención, fue una fea mecedora rosada colocado improvistamente en un rincón, se acercó a ella hipnotizado sabía que era un bien heredado de su suegra a la cual nunca conoció, había visto como con adoración su mujer la limpiaba y cuando fue madre mecía con encanto a sus hijos en ella, goten debió heredarla después de que la usara gohan, se veía que el tiempo había pasado en ella, marcada en cada fibra por sus hijos y ella; sonrió ante la imagen compartida con el trasto, goten solía tener pesadillas a menudo por comer mucho durante la noche, con mucha calma y paciencia su esposa lo mesia hasta que se tranquilizaba e encontraba a Morfeo de nuevo, alargo su brazo para acariciar el recuerdo casi palpable, mas solo el aire frio y la vieja mecedora seguían allí.

De nuevo dolor, arrepentimiento de no haber compartido más con sus hijos con ella, tristeza, tristeza por no poder devolver el tiempo y vivir a su lado, melancolía por los recuerdos lejanos.

Esta vez camino siguiendo sus pasos, cerró la puerta suavemente, enfrente estaba el cuarto de gohan, su gohan, su orgullo, su primer hijo, la razón por la cual se esforzó más por proteger al mundo… gohan. Tenía las mejores cualidades suyas gentileza, fuerza, carisma, buen humor pero tenía algo que lo hacía mejor, único, la sonrisa heredada de su madre, heredo eso de ella más lo inteligente, prudente y limpio. Cálido como una caricia de la tarde el pequeño niño que lloraba por todo se convirtió en un hombre poderoso, valiente y tenaz, camino por la habitación de su hijo la cama hecha, libros ordenados, telescopios en su escritorio, así era, verlo estudiar con dedicación siempre le arrebataba una sonrisa burlona, abrió la ventana dejando entrar la brisa otoñal de la época, miro la hierba donde solían entrenar juntos y en su ausencia entreno con goten.

Goten el pequeño diablillo inquieto tan parecido a el en todo sentido, amante a las peleas, emocionado por un bueno rival, competidor a la hora de comer y amaba sobre todo a milk.

Todo, ella era su todo, su familia, su vida, vida que desperdicio siempre prefiriendo entrenar, pelear, ella fingía que no le importaba y lo recibía con su sonrisa deslumbrante a pesar del tiempo, tiempo que no volvería de lo que se arrepentía, apretó el marco de la ventana sintiendo cálidas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas extrañado por tal evento atrapo una entre sus dedos observándola, como algo tan insignificante causaba tanto dolor?, la presión que sentía su pecho aumento, recordó que en muchas ocasiones milk lloro delante de él y el la ignoro, ignoro el dolor y la angustia de su esposa, la olvido, la puso en último lugar cuando merecía el primero; su congoja aumento intensificando la opresión en su pecho, pensar que entrenaba a diario para ser más fuerte, entrenaba sus músculos, agrandaba su ki pero nunca pensó en entrenar a sus sentimientos, esos que te traicionan en cualquier ocasión, como esta que a punto de dejar sus recuerdos al olvido volviendo a su hogar para de una vez por todas dejarlo atrás, superar la etapa pero…

…pero viniendo aquí solo recuerdos lo abrumaban, gohan, gohan estudiando, entrenando, gohan jugando con goten, goten jugando, goten peleando y milk…, su milk aquella que cocinaba más delicioso que los dioses, que sonreía más hermoso que un ángel y daba más miedo enojada que cell y majin buu juntos. Ella quien lo entendía y lo amaba como era, ella quien se disgustó cuando se fue con un niño desconocido dejando a su familia y al regresar regreso como un niño pero aun así lo recibió de nuevo olvidando el brumoso pasado.

Limpio sus lágrimas vergonzosas que ya no servían arrepentirse no los haría volver, el cielo no se los devolvería, penoso saber que tuvo lo soñado y jamás lo valoro

Doloroso, sentimiento infernal alojado en su pecho, intenso, intenso deseo de morir y no poder hacerlo, amargura, amargura vivir en un mundo donde cada día es más difícil levantarse.

El valiente guerrero cerro la ventana y limpio sus lágrimas, salió al pasillo olfateando con aspereza el aroma cálido que lo despedía, miro con esperanza a la cocina esperando un milagro, pidió con fuerza verlos de nuevo así fuera tan solo un instante y los vio, vio a su familia de nuevo a la que dejo tantas veces atrás por su afán de palea. En la mesa estaba gohan mucho más mayor de lo que él lo había visto, con gafas leyendo el periódico que bajo para ver a pan, su pequeña nieta ya casi mujer que jugaba con goten, el apuesto y vanidoso goten que no dejaba de ser inquieto, más alto de lo que lo conoció pero con la misma cara con la que se levantaba a diario su misma imagen, atrás en su fiel cocina, su esposa esplendorosa como siempre, la edad ya se reflejaba en su rostro tenía su vestido rosado ajustado al cuerpo perfecto que conservaba, el que cualquier mujer quisiera, con la sonrisa que el adoraba aquella que fue paz en tiempos de guerra, esa que le hizo olvidar la inminente batalla contra el poderoso cell, hizo sus 10 días inolvidables.

En el lumbral observo la imagen donde el debería estar sentado en la mesa jugando con goten y pan esperando con ansias la comida deliciosa de milk y compartiendo charlas amenas con su gohan, su lugar el que nunca quiso ocupar, la imagen se veía borrosa toco su cara de nuevo viendo lagrimas que sin piedad desbordaban su corazón, aguanto unos segundos sabiendo que en cualquier momento se disolvería la imagen, la disfruto hasta que al final cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo el palpitar alarmante de su corazón que pedía descansar, abrió de nuevo sus ojos viendo con tristeza la soledad de la casa, su hogar le brindo la última imagen como regalo, cerró la puerta y admiro la casa por fuera.

Melancolía?, si mucha, dolor?, intenso pero cesante, tristeza que lo acompañaría en su corazón hasta el final de los tiempos, estupidez palabra apropiada para describirlo como bien lo decía vegeta, el guerrero de clase baja jamás se vería como el derrotado, cansado, arrepentido. Vegeta hizo atrocidades pero nunca dejo a su familia, estuvo al lado de bulma y aunque no fue el mejor padre siempre estuvo para trunks.

Imbécil, así se sentía, camino hasta que se sintió con fuerzas de volar, floto hasta quedar a unos metros de la montaña paoz admirándola con melancolía sabiendo que volvería así la casa le produjera dolor.

La noche victoriosa era precisa para volar, dejo que la brisa le acariciara el rostro y secara las lágrimas que aun prendían de sus ojos azabaches, cerro sus ojos indagando en su memoria la última vez que compartió con su familia, ese lejano recuerdo que le atormentaba a la razón pero alimentaba al corazón.

Entrenaba a diario cerca de casa, hacía mucho que no sentía emoción en su vida agrandar su ki no parecía de importancia en tiempos de paz había pasado un año desde la amenaza de majin buu, la vida cotidiana lo aburría, gohan entrenaba de vez en cuando y goten no era un buen adversario aunque le agradaba entrenar con él; cansado de entrenar solo se recostó en la hierba al lado del rio sumido en tranquilidad sintió encender el ki de goten que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – Grito goten, aun antes de estar cerca – papa!

El pequeño bajo a toda velocidad hasta el que se levantó a tiempo para atraparlo, siempre estaban conectados de tal forma que sus movimientos estaban sincronizados – papá ya nació, ya nació es niña

\- Enserio – se alegró por primera vez de verdad en mucho tiempo – vamos

Volaron directo a la casa de gohan, hacia muy poco que se habían mudado a la casa junto a ellos, después de la boda gohan insistió en vivir al lado de sus padres y su hermano; llegaron en cuestión de segundos, la puerta seguía abierta seguramente así la dejo goten al salir, el pequeño salió corriendo internándose en la casa seguido por su padre emocionado.

Al entrar al cuarto grabo en su memoria la imagen tan acogedora ante él, videl reposaba en la cama con cansancio pero su rostro inspiraba ternura, a su lado gohan arrodillado la abrasaba, ambos admiraban al pequeño bulto que sostenía con gran delicadeza en sus brazos.

Detrás de su hijo milk lloraba de alegría pasando cariñosamente su mano por la cabellera de goten que miraba maravillado a su hermano, se acercó lentamente a ellos se posó al lado de milk y goten posando su mano en los hombros de su esposa; la admiro por unos segundos era mucho mayor que él pero estaba más radiante que si tuviera 15, poso los ojos en su nieta que era admirada por todos los presentes, piel nívea, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos azabaches como los suyos, el pelo negro y lacio como el de su esposa, dormía en los cálidos brazos de su madre que levanto la mirada para ver a su suegra.

\- Quieres cargarla – le pregunto.

\- Por supuesto – murmuro tan feliz que gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, se inclinó y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos volvió hasta su esposo y se la mostro con alegría – mira goku se parece muchísimo a gohan cuando nació.

\- Si, es verdad – murmuro tomando a goten en brazos que se ponía de puntas para ver a la bebe, milk la mesia en sus brazos mientras ella bostezaba – oh ya soy abuelo jeje!

\- Y yo abuela debo estar vieja – dijo entregándole a la bebe a gohan, goten bajo de los brazos de su padre y fue hasta donde su hermano para pedirle cargarla.

\- Pero que dices mamá tu estas muy joven – le dijo gohan poniendo con cuidado a la bebe en los brazos de goten.

\- Si mama, estas muy linda – le confirmo goten meciéndola bajo la vigilancia de gohan – verdad papá.

\- Eh – contesto goku con los ojos en la bebé, estirando los brazos para cargarla mientras milk salía del cuarto sin decir palabra alguna – que le paso a tu mamá.

\- Hay papá yo creo que esperaba que le digieras algo más… eh más bonito – le dijo gohan vigilando los movimientos de su padre que lo miraba confundido.

\- Como que – pregunto el sayayin.

\- Un cumplido, señor goku – interrumpió videl pidiendo a la bebé que con disgusto se la paso – señor goku le hubiera dicho que se veía hermosa para su edad o algo por el estilo

\- Si papá – apoyo goten viéndolo – y como se llamara?

\- Pan – dijo gohan acariciando una mejilla de la bebé.

\- ¡PAN! Mi sobrina pan! – grito goten encantado con el nombre asustando a la bebe que empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, goku saco a goten de la casa antes de que gohan o videl se ensañaran con el – no fue mi intención papá – le dijo haciendo un puchero

\- Lo se hijo eso a veces pasa – le dijo con cariño - a mí me paso muchas veces con gohan.

\- Papá puedo ir y contárselo a trunks.

\- Bueno pero no demores o tu mamá se enfadara – le dijo acariciando su cabello.

\- Si, papá.

El pequeño se perdió entre las nubes rebosantes, un destello dorado fue lo último que vio de él, se encamino a su casa esperando encontrar hecha a una fiera a su esposa más estaba muy calmada para su gusto, entro a la casa como de costumbre estaba en su fiel cocina de suplicios y dolores, vacilante se le acerco más ella fingió no verlo solo le dedico "ya casi esta la cena" la frase que siempre le daba alegría a su estómago hoy no le afecto, la sentía distante, hermosa vestida de su gi amarillo opaco que se ajustaba a su figura delineada, con el recatado peinado y la dureza en la mirada.

\- Milk – la llamo esperando un grito más el silencio le contesto – milk – volvió a reclamar su atención más ella no respondía sumergida en su tarea con tristeza en el rostro – ¡milk! – esta vez el tono del guerrero era de preocupación tomo el rostro de su esposa en sus manos, sus ojos negros resplandecían por las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el dolor silencioso de su esposa lo asusto, jamás la había visto así, que le pasaba estaría enferma, la tomo por los hombros para examinarla – te sientes mal, que tienes?

\- Goku… - dijo sollozante – tú crees que soy bonita aun?

\- Milk porque me preguntas estas cosas – dijo confundido el guerrero mientras ella estallaba en llanto, poco a poco quedo sentada en el suelo, el alarmado se agacho a su lado y la atrajo hacia su pecho – que te pasa te duele algo milk.

\- goku tú me amas? – pregunto mirándolo con tal congoja que le rompía el corazón.

\- Milk… – la evadió.

\- dime – suplico.

\- Si… - murmuro muy bajo, el hombre más poderoso del universo avergonzado por lo vulnerable de la confesión – y eres muy bonita.

\- Ay goku – dijo la mujer más afortunada del mundo, abrazo a su esposo con toda su fuerza, ella sabía que era lo mejor que podía esperar y no pedía más, lloro un poco empapándole la camisa azul a su esposo.

\- Milk que tienes, te sientes bien – le volvió a preguntar alzándola del piso para verla.

\- Si! – respondió feliz aunque él no sabía el porqué de sus sentimientos, muy confuso para un hombre, complicado para un sayayin, difícil para goku, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso sorpresivamente complicándole más las ideas a su marido que se dejó llevar por el beso convirtiéndolo en apasionado, la llevo con gran velocidad a su cuarto que parecía agradecido de que lo usaran para demostrar su amor, con mucha prisa goku le quito las botas a milk mientras la besaba, destrozo el vestido sin recibir queja de su mujer que deseosa de él, le quito la camisa mientras él se quitaba el pantalón, la miro de nuevo mientras se acercaba a besarla, hermosa era poco para describirla, la lujuria los invadió sus cuerpos pedían a gritos tocarse, explorarse, encontrarse de nuevo.

Pasión, pasión poca palabra para gran sentimiento, excitación sensación poderosa, anhelo, anhelo de repetirlo por la eternidad lo que los dos sentían.

La beso solo como a solas hacía, la exploro como solo él podía, la toco sin medida como solo él hacía, después de llenar su cuerpo de besos apasionados y caricias tiernas hasta que ella pidió con locura que entrara en ella, suavemente la penetro sumiéndose en esa sensación que solo ella le ofrecía, rítmicamente la hizo gemir como solo el para su gusto la escuchaba, la llevo al cielo y él fue con ella acariciando las suaves nubes, agarro las sabanas con fuerza en el clímax mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro y le daba besos en la nariz, los labios las mejillas, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance

\- Gracias – susurro en su oído acariciando su melena mientras el descansaba en su pecho desnudo.

\- De que – pregunto con ingenuidad.

\- Por estar conmigo – le dijo sonriente – te quiero.

\- Y yo – dijo el guerrero sonrojándose pues hablar de sentimientos no era lo suyo.

\- Quédate a mi lado por siempre.

\- Siempre – prometió.

"Siempre" promesa rota años después pero con el vago sentimiento de un lazo invisible entre ellos, allí entre sus brazos la amo más que a nadie y nada, allí a unos metros del que fue su hogar comprendió que la vida sin ella no hubiera tenido sentido.

Arrepentirse ya no valía, tristeza la sentiría el resto de su existencia, amor, amor que lo acompañaría por la eternidad.

Voló lejas de allí con los ojos rojos, el corazón cansado, el cuerpo dolido y la mente abierta, llego a una cascada cristalina y diviso sus ser ahora; una esfera anaranjada con 4 estrellas que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de las estrellas; respiro profundamente deseando en lo más adentro de su ser pedirle a shen Long ir al lugar donde estaba su ser, donde su alma soñaba, donde su mente vagaba, donde su corazón añoraba.

Deseaba estar siempre con milk…

Así a su pesar admiro unos segundos la noche, viendo entre la neblina a su alrededor el rostro sonriente de su esposa, la neblina se disipo y con ella el, más aun la esfera de cuatro estrellas centellaba en la noche deseosa de aventura y de sueños con una chica de cabello azabache que le había robado el corazón por la eternidad.

Fin

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_


End file.
